Now to the End
by Liisa
Summary: Times are getting too dark for taking chances and friendships are either strengthened or broken. James approaches Sirius with a favor to ask for him and his family. One-Shot.


Title: Now to the End  
  
Author name: Eowyn Jade  
  
Author email: sorajade3yahoo.com  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Sub Category: Drama  
  
Keywords: James Sirius Secret Keeper  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Times are getting too dark for taking chances and friendships are either strengthened or broken. James approaches Sirius with a favor to ask for him and his family.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: James and Sirius are my two favorite characters in the Harry Potter universe. I see them as the type of friends who would literally die for each other, true brothers in spirit.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I'm afraid that this has become much worse than we could ever have imagined..."  
  
No one in their life ever wanted to hear those words. But at that moment, James Potter felt more scared than he ever had before. More scared than when he and Sirius played their first prank...more scared than when he rode a broomstick for the first time...more scared than he had felt on his wedding day...  
  
"How could it be worse?"  
  
James reflexively griped his wife's waist harder as he heard her soft question. His bottom lip trembled and he chanced a look down at her, one- month-old Harry resting comfortably in her arms. James saw that Lily's arms were turning white from how tight she was holding their son. He reached over and placed his other hand on top of hers and it seemed to relax her slightly. Then, turning back to Dumbledore, he finally spoke.  
  
"The spy?"  
  
Two simple words passed another chill through the three people in the room and James felt Lily shiver slightly in his arms. In the middle of a war, "spy" was one of the scariest words imaginable.  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "The Death Eaters attacked at Fates Bridge last night..."  
  
James almost jumped up in astonishment, but instead just leaned forwards sharply. "But that information was-"  
  
"Secret, I know." Dumbledore gave a loud sigh and rested his chin on his folded hands, propped up by his elbows on the desk in front of him.  
  
James studied the old man carefully, his gaze piercing through the carefully constructed shield that the powerful wizard had built around himself.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," James finally said with a hint of anger.  
  
"James, please, you must-"  
  
"No, Albus!" his voice got distinctly louder and more sever as he cut off his old Headmaster's words.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's not one of them!"  
  
"The information is leaking from the top circles of the Order, James."  
  
"There are plenty of people besides them," James bit back. This conversation had come up several times in the last month, since the Potters and Longbottoms had heard about the prophesy. But no matter what happened, James stood by his friends.  
  
"Really, Albus," Lily finally spoke, though her voice was still full of emotions. "They would never-"  
  
Dumbledore quickly held up a hand and silenced her with a firm, blue gaze. "Those are famous last words, Lily."  
  
James leaned back into his chair, his mind running wildly. "Is this the only reason you called us here?" he said it with a hint of disgust. "It's not safe-"  
  
"James, please. Please allow me to finish."  
  
Deciding that the sooner they leave the better, James was quiet, allowing Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"I called you both here because I had an interesting meeting with the Longbottoms last night, and we decided on something that I believe the both of you should hear." He paused, but James could not think of anything to say. He glanced at Lily, but she was still staring at Dumbledore. "Last night, I preformed the Fidelius charm on the Longbottom family."  
  
James heard Lily's sharp intake of breath and he himself felt a small bout of hope well in him. "You know how-"  
  
"Please," Dumbledore, held up his hand to silence James again, but this time James did not argue. It was too good to be true. He had Lily had both heard and studied about the Fidelius charm, but neither were able to perform it's complex spell. "Know that I have your best interests at heart right now. I am not asking, but practically demanding that you three go under a similar charm as well." James felt no reason to argue. "The reason I wanted you both here, was to ask you, either of you, if you have any options for a Secret Keeper."  
  
Sirius's face immediately came to James' mind, but Lily spoke before he could.  
  
"Who is the Longbottom's Secret Keeper?"  
  
"I am," Dumbledore said shortly. "I will gladly be yours as well..."  
  
"No," James finally said. "I want Sirius to do it."  
  
Dumbledore's face darkened even more and James tried to keep his temper in check. "James, I trust you judgment, but I beg you to heed mine..." Dumbledore spoke slowly, probably being careful to not say anything to tick James off. "Until we know where the leak is coming from, trust is a luxury we are without."  
  
"I trust Sirius," James bit back.  
  
"Do you? With your life?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"With Lily and Harry's life?"  
  
James only hesitated for a fraction of a second before giving the same answer again. "Yes."  
  
"James," Dumbledore leaned forward and fixed James with another piercing stare. "This is not a prank, or a schoolhouse rivalry that you can back out of at the last minute. The person who you choose will literally be holding you and your family's life in their hands."  
  
James glanced down at Lily and saw that she had a few sparkling tears in her eyes. She must have sensed his gaze, because she looked up at him and gave him a small smile and a nod to show him that she trusted him...and his judgment.  
  
"Albus, if I can convince Sirius, I ask that you help us perform the charm with him tomorrow night."  
  
------  
  
James hesitated before knocking on the door. Did he have any right to do this? Never in their lives had any of the Marauders imagined this situation. James knew that Sirius would say yes. What he didn't know was what it was going to cost his friend. It was like he would be shifting the danger over to another person.  
  
Did he have any right?  
  
He lowered his hand and backed a step away from the door, trying to sort out his thoughts. Before he got too far, the door jerked open, a worried Sirius coming into view. The light that exited the small house and invaded the dark night that he had traveled here in momentarily blinded James.  
  
"James? Is everything alright?"  
  
James could practically feel the worry radiating from his best friend and at that moment, any thoughts of Sirius betraying them flew out the window.  
  
"I...I'm fine..." James finally managed to say.  
  
Sirius frowned and peaked his head out, glancing around the street for anyone else around.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor, Sirius." James felt his heart skip a beat at those words. It was too risky. It was too unfair.  
  
Before he knew it, Sirius had pulled him into his small home and locked the door, his face and body actions become more and more worried. "Is it Harry? Did something happen? Where's Lily?"  
  
James licked his lips, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
I just wanted to know if you would put your life on the line for me Sirius...no big deal.  
  
The words in his head sounded so stupid. He wondered how he had even made it this far.  
  
"Come on, Prongs, you're scaring me." He saw that Sirius tried to smile, but it never reached his eyes. None of them smiled much these days. Reasons to do so were few and far between.  
  
Finally gathering himself, James managed to look Sirius in the eye. "Have you ever heard of the Fidelius charm, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius frowned slightly and seemed to be searching him memory. "The one where you can go into hiding and no one can find you except..."  
  
"...Except one person." James gulped and felt his heart pounding in his chest. Never in his life had he asked such a favor of his friend. He felt like he was about to ask Remus to tell the whole world he was a werewolf.  
  
Sirius seemed to catch on very quickly because his eyes went wide and he gave James a piercing look.  
  
"You sure about this?" His voice was softer now and James couldn't quite tell if he was scared or amazed.  
  
Unwanted tears pricked at James' eyes. What was he thinking? This was his best friend! He was putting his best friend in such a grave amount of danger! James started to go, his heart still beating fast as he backed up.  
  
"Look, never mind. I have no right to ask you that. I just-"  
  
"Whoa, Prongs, hold up!" James felt Sirius grab his arm to keep him from going, but James didn't turn around. "  
  
I didn't mean it that way," Sirius added solemnly.  
  
James sighed. "I know, but, still..."  
  
"Listen, James," James felt the grip on his arm tighten. "I'm so honored you came here to ask me..." he paused. "You know you're like a brother to me. Having your trust is one of the main goals of my life." Sirius paused again and James felt more tears prick his eyes.  
  
No...he told Sirius in his head. No, I don't want you to get hurt...  
  
But you trust him enough to know that he won't...  
  
"And you also know...you know I would die for you."  
  
"But I don't want you to die for me!" James finally shouted, his voice full of emotion. "That shouldn't be what friendship is about!"  
  
"I don't know what kind of friends you're used to having, James Potter. But my best friend and I made a pact when we were both 16 years old."  
  
James inhaled sharply. He had forgotten that. It seemed that Sirius hadn't.  
  
"We carved it on out bloody school dorms!"  
  
James cringed slightly. Sirius had every right to be mad at the moment.  
  
"'Brothers in life, Brothers in death, Stand by each other, My brother, From now to the end.'"  
  
James hung his head sadly, the tears finally flowing down his cheeks. He turned slightly to see that Sirius was looking at him with fury, tears also trailing down his cheeks. James shook his head slightly.  
  
"You don't have to do this." He couldn't believe what he had been thinking. Why would he willingly submit his best friend to this? What kind of friend was he? But their pact kept running through his head. He could still see it, carved magically on the back of their dorm room.  
  
Brothers in life, Brothers in death, Stand by each other, My brother, From now to the end.  
  
Sirius just nodded back, his face softening. "Yes, I do."  
  
Sirius then tugged on James' arm, pulling him into a tight, brotherly hug, both of them feeling the tears run down their faces.  
  
"Thank you," James finally got out.  
  
"I won't let you down."  
  
"I know." 


End file.
